It's Okay It's Love
by Fadhisyaa
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba dinikahkan dengan Akashi Seijuurou oleh orang tuanya, Sementara Seijuurou masih menaruh hati pada mantan pacarnya. Bagaimana perjuangan Tetsuya untuk mendapatkan cinta seijuurou? Just Read this.


**Desc : Kuroko No Basuke @ Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Pairing : Akakuro / Akafuri / Kagakuro**

 **M-Preg-Happy Endding (Akakuro)**

Warning For Typos

 _Karena Mencintaimu Adalah Hal Yang Paling Membahagiakan. -KT_

 **It's Okay, It's Love.**

 **Chapter 1**

Akashi Seijuurou merenung, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat menakutkan, ia murka. Masih teringat jelas perdebatan dengan ayahnya diruang keluarga.

"Kau akan menikah dengan kuroko tetsuya, seijuurou"

Seijuurou terkejut, dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan tiba-tiba ayahnya berkata bahwa dia akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Dan dia sangat marah, siapa yg tidak marah dipaksa menikah sementara hatinya masih belum pulih dari gagalnya cinta masa lalu.

"Apa?! Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menikahinya" seijuurou menjawab ayahnya.

"Karena kuroko tetsuya adalah calon istri yg tepat untukmu" jawab akashi masaomi.

Seijuurou memberikan ayah dan ibunya tatapan tak habis pikir, bukankah ini tidak masuk akal. Seijuurou baru ingin bertanya lagi ketika ibunya menjawab.

"Sei-kun, otou-san dan kuroko Araya-san adalah sahabat lama. Sewaktu masih kecil kalian memang sudah dijodohkan dan bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau ingin istrimu dimasa depan biar otou-san dan okaa-san saja yg memilihkan."

Seijuurou baru akan menjawab ketika ayahnya berkata

"Lagipula kenapa memangnya kalau kau dinikahkan, usiamu sudah 25 tahun dan sekarang kau sama sekali tak punya pacar. Atau kau tak ingin menikah karena masih mengharapkan mantanmu yang kurang ajar itu? Sadarlah seijuurou kau sudah dipermainkan, untuk apa mengharap padanya lagi. Sudah lupakan dia, dan mulailah hidup baru dengan calon istrimu."

Seijuurou tidak habis pikir ada apa dengan orang tuanya, kenapa mereka sangat memaksanya untuk segera menikah. Namun pada dasarnya ia memang lelaki yang keras kepala ia tidak akan mudah dibuat tunduk.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir otou-san okaa-san, kenapa harus sekarang? Kalian tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa berhenti mencintai kouki kan? Meskipun sekarang kami tidak lagi bersama, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikahinya dikemudian hari, memilikinya seutuhnya.

Akashi masaomi murka. "Apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari mantan pacarmu yang tak tahu diuntung itu? Mau berapa kali lagi kau ditipu? Aku tidak merasa pernah membesarkan seorang anak bodoh yg bahkan sudah dikhianati berkali-kali masih tetap cinta buta seperti kau. Kau berhak mendapatkan yg terbaik seijuurou, kau anakku seorang akashi, tampan, kaya, dan berpendidikan. Kau sama sekali tak pantas bersama mantanmu itu!"

Seijuurou juga ikut murka, mantan kekasihnya dihina-hina. Meskipun telah dikhianati ia tetap saja tidak bisa menerima orang lain menjelek-jelekkan lelaki yg dicintainya.

Akashi shiori yang tak tahan melihat perdebatan ayah dan anak yang sama-sama keras kepala berusaha menenangkan keadaan.

"Sei-kun, okaa-san tahu kalau kau masih belum melupakan furihata-kun tapi okaa-san sama sekali tidak akan merestui kalau kau ingin bersamanya lagi, seorang ibu takkan mau melihat anaknya disakiti berulang kali. Cukup sei-kun, lupakan dia. Mulailah hidup baru, ibu berani jamin kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengan Tetsuya-kun, dia sangat cantik sei-kun.

Seijuurou mengalah, dia sama sekali tak bisa menolak dan membantah, ibunya adalah perempuan yg paling ia cintai.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pria cantik berusia 17 tahun ini terkejut mendapati ayahnya yg sudah berada dirumah saat matahari masih tinggi. Lebih terkejut lagi karena sang ayah mengatakan bahwa seminggu setelah kelulusannya disekolah ia akan dinikahkan.

"Otou-san, apakah semua ini benar? Tapi aku baru 17 tahun, meskipun usia 17 sudah legal menikah. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tetsuya cemas meskipun hatinya juga degdegan penasaran dengan calon suaminya.

"Tetsuya, otou-san minta maaf karena mengagetkan tetsuya, maaf juga kalau terdengar memaksa. Otou-san akan menikahkanmu dengan anak sahabat dekat otou-san, dari dulu sebenarnya kalian sudah dijodohkan walaupun sebenarnya dulu kami cuma bercanda tapi otou-san rasa ini saat yang tepat."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak otou-san? Setidaknya tunggu sampai tetsuya selesai kuliah."

"Tidak nak." ayahnya menggelang. "Otou-san setelah ini mungkin akan sangat sibuk, bahkan akan sangat jarang pulang kerumah. Bukankah tetsuya bilang kalau selalu kesepian, tetsuya juga ingin punya ibu kan? jadi otou-san rasa ini saat yg tepat untukmu menikah. Otou-san hanya ingin ada yang akan menjaga dan menyayangi tetsuya sehingga tidak kesepian lagi."

Kuroko Araya terdiam sebentar memikirkan sebentar lagi tetsuya akan masuk universitas. "Tetsuya juga ingin kuliah kan? Otou-san minta maaf karena jika saja perusahaan otou-san tidak mengalami kebangkrutan hidup kita tidak akan seperti ini. Jika menikah dengan akashi-kun, tetsuya akan hidup enak seperti dulu, bisa lanjut kuliah, shopping dan apapun yang tetsuya inginkan."

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia tahu, dengan keuangan keluarganya yang sekarang ia takkan mungkin bisa kuliah, mungkin ia bisa kuliah dengan kerja paruh waktu tapi semuanya akan sulit, biaya kuliah sekarang mahal belum lagi untuk beli buku, makan dan lain-lainnya. Tetsuya sadar semenjak keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan 2 tahun lalu hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi. Ia harus berhemat, bahkan ia jarang membeli pakaian baru. Jadi menurutnya jika ia menikah setidaknya ayahnya tidak akan pusing memikirkan cara menghidupinya lagi. Lagipula tetsuya sudah lama kesepian, ayahnya selalu keluar kota bekerja dan ia tak punya ibu sejak lahir. Sudah lama ia meminta ayahnya untuk menikah agar ia bisa punya ibu, tapi ayahnya tidak mau, terlalu mencintai ibunya katanya. Tetsuya tersenyum sendiri mengingat jawaban ayahnya ketika disuruh menikah lagi.

"Tetsuya mau kan menikah dengan akashi seijuurou-kun?"

Tetsuya hanya menganguk pertanda ia setuju.

Tetsuya duduk gelisah dimobil, ia gugup karena siang ini ia akan bertemu calon suaminya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum sejak tadi, rupanya penasaran juga seperti apa calon suaminya.

Mobil berhenti didepan sebuah restoran bintang lima, kuroko Araya beserta putranya langsung masuk kedalam restoran, mereka disambut pelayan yang mengatakan Keluarga akashi sudah menunggu didalam.

Tetsuya terkagum begitu masuk kedalam restoran, desain dan furniture nya klasik dan mahal. Ia berpikir bahwa calon keluarganya seperti sangat kaya bisa makan ditempat seperti ini. Ia dan ayahnya dibawa masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan privat dimana calon suaminya berada. Pada saat pintu terbuka disitulah ia percaya kalau hatinya telah dicuri dalam waktu yang singkat. Duduk disana seorang lelaki berambut merah, berkulit putih, hidungnya mancung dan sepasang mata beda warna, benar-benar wajah tampan tanpa cela, tetsuya sampai lupa bernafas, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti akan meledak. Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menatap akashi seijuurou, apakah ini yg dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kalau memang iya tetsuya diam-diam berharap semoga perasaan yg dirasanya saat ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Silahkan duduk Araya-san dan Tetsuya-kun" Akashi masaomi berdiri menyambut mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menyambutkan kami Akashi-san. Kami tidak menyangka kalian mengatur pertemuan keluarga secepat ini, aku dan tetsuya benar-benar terkejut." Kuroko Araya berkata.

Percakapan dimeja makan didominasi oleh para orang tua yang menanyakan kabar, pekerjaan dan lain-lainnya. Tetsuya dan seijuurou duduk diam hanya sesekali menjawab jika ditanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Tetsuya-kun apa kau bersedia diperistri sei-kun? Tanya Akashi Shiori langsung.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan yakin "Iya, saya bersedia Akashi-sama. Lalu menatap seijuurou. Pandangan mereka bertemu, seijuurou hanya menatap datar tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Kalau seijuurou-kun sendiri bagaimana? Tanya Kuroko Araya. Apa bersedia menerima tetsuya? Tetsuya masih muda, belum tahu apa-apa, tidak tahu masak, tidak tahu beres-beres rumah. Apa seijuurou-kun bersedia?

Seijuurou kembali menatap Tetsuya, bohong kalau dibilang ia tak terpesona. Seperti kata ibunya, Tetsuya sangat cantik, lebih cantik dari perempuan. Lihat wajah putih mungilnya, mata biru besarnya disertai bulu mata lentik yang seakan memerangkap membuatmu takkan bisa berpaling, hidung mungil cantiknya, lihat bibirnya yg merah yang seakan memanggil seijuurou untuk mengecup, bahkan rambut biru langitnya yang terlihat sangat halus bergoyang ditiup sedikit angin membuat seijuurou gemas ingin membenamkan jari dan mengacak-ngacak surai biru indah itu. Segala yang ada didiri kuroko Tetsuya membuat dirinya terkagum-kagum, bagaimana bisa keindahan langit bisa tertanam pada manusia. Hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu.

Cinta? Seijuurou rasa itu terlalu berlebihan, mungkin ini hanya rasa kagum sementara. Lagipula bukankah hatinya telah ia terpahat dan terpasung pada nama 'Furihata Kouki' tidak mungkin semudah itu ia jatuh cinta lagi. Bukankah ia akan menikahi tetsuya untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuanya, jadi seijuurou rasa tak apalah sedikit bersikap baik pada lelaki indah itu, toh nantinya dia yang akan melahirkan anak-anaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana seijuurou-kun?" Tanya ulang Kuroko Araya.

Seijuurou kembali dari pikiran dalamnya dan berkata "Saya bersedia Kuroko-san."

To be continue ...

My first Akakuro fanfiction. Abaikan segala kegajean, keOOCan ketypoan, dan kemainstreaman cerita danlainlain yah. Yang jelasnya saya cinta banget sama Akakuro. Next chapter wedding and honeymoonnya bang sei dan adek cuya. But no lemon. I can't write M rate story tapi suka baca yg rate M. Hehe.

Please RnR. Kalau baca review sy tiba-tiba semangat nulis. Saran boleh But no flame yah, sy mudah down soalnya. See you in next chapter.


End file.
